


Five Times Kissed

by xrivainx



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Complete, F/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrivainx/pseuds/xrivainx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana Lavellan and her casual ways to share affection with the former Templar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This started on a roleplay blog, one of those inbox memes just to get some extra muse-juice flowing through.   
> But it ended up being fairly nice and it seemed weird to not share it. I know I can't be the only one with that feeling.
> 
> This is tagged as a slow build because it takes place over time. Mentally, I was seeing, at least, a few months, maybe 3-6.  
> And I don't even know how many months it was between Haven and Skyhold, so those are added too, whatever they are.

_**The first kiss**_  was a simple peck on a cheek, a simple gesture after reporting back in. The motion was fluid, with little thought behind it. It felt natural. The action didn’t even register until a few moments later, ears and cheeks turning red. She had returned to her room and buried her face into her hands for a few moments. Josephine would smile just the right way, Sera would poke fun if she found out, and Bull would most likely offer advice for the repeat reaction. Perhaps it would be better to just never speak of the moment, act like it never happened. That was obviously the best choice here. She waited until her color was normal before rejoining the Inquisition. Her heart was racing as she approached the guards training. Damn those feather pauldrons. There was a brief moment of wishing to explain her actions. Right before the warm smile he offered wiped away her doubt.

_**The second kiss**_  was just as soft, placed on the Commander’s forehead. She’d offered to massage away the headache he’d been complaining about. Perhaps he agreed to get her to stop nagging, but he certainly wasn’t complaining while her fingers moved along his temples and crown. Simple movements she’d learned years ago with her clan.The sounds of relief and pleasure kept a small smile on her face as she worked. Small as it was, a moment of vulnerability would always be tucked away in her mind. She spent almost half an hour working on his scalp, rarely speaking. Her fingers slowed towards the end, almost drawing the moment out for herself. She gently tilted his head up to give him orders for bed rest - at least for an hour - and a gentle kiss on the forehead. She left without another word, closing his door gently behind herself and walking with the lightest footsteps she could muster. The casual intimacy of the moment sunk in hours later.

_**The third kiss**_  was filled with alcoholic courage, surrounded by patrons at the tavern who would use the look on Cullen’s face as a good reminder in the future. It tasted like mead and sweat. Her fingers probably dug a little too hard into his jaw and neck. He somehow smelled sweeter than the kiss. She pulled away after a few moments, knocking her own glass over as she fell back against the table. Bull and Krem stepped forward to take the two back to their respective rooms. Her own steps stumbled over non-existent things in her path, causing laughter to continue to follow her. She fell back onto her bed when arriving, laughing at the movement and thanking Krem as he left. A brief comment of his pleasant behavior was mumbled to herself. Today was a good day. A _very_  good day. The thought made her smile as she fell asleep. The next morning, she woke up with a headache, a blurred memory, and a reminder why poultices and alcohol don’t mix.

_**The fourth kiss**_  was clouded with frustration. Cullen had allowed himself to become injured in battle. _A stupid thing_ , she thought to herself. The damage wasn’t as bad as she initially thought, but she was still on edge. She stomped to his room, a look on her face that caused even Sera to step out of her way. Her manners were tossed aside as she shoved the door open. He was in the process of checking the dressing when he froze to look at her. The image of the bandage, now stained with blood, almost made her freeze. Instead, she walked over to him, grabbed his face, and kissed him hard enough that her own bloody lip was complaining. She allowed herself to enjoy the moment a bit longer than she should have. As she pulled away, her eyes were slightly softer than the steel she’d walked in with. “ _Never_ do that again, Commander. Now…let me help you change that. An infection there will be bothersome.”

_**The fifth kiss**_  was probably the one that sent shivers up her spine. Somehow, she’d had a moment of confidence, and she wasn’t going to allow herself to miss the opportunity. The walk was slow and the wind was cold. Her cheeks were flushed slightly as she gently knocked on his door. Few words were exchanged to get her within the room. Her smile was warm, her touches soft, fingers gentle over the still healing wounds. She let herself enjoy every moment, marking every detail in memory for later. Nothing was rushed. At least, no to start off with. The kiss was gentle, then turned heavier as they showed each other exactly what they wanted. Having their guard down for even that short amount of time seemed to help them both. She still felt the pressure of his touches as she left for her own quarters. Every detail she could remember was replayed in her mind after. And it was a pleasant surprise to find she still carried his scent with her the next morning.


End file.
